At least I thought i hated you
by geekedupprincess
Summary: Nick and Miley despise each other they couldn't stand  each other ever since the sixth grade at least that's what they thought, but all of that changes when Nick and Miley have to do a music project together and they start to get closer Niley
1. Chapter 1 Him

Beep, beep, beep, beep Miley's alarm clock went off

"Back to school again" miley said shutting the alarm clock off

Miley got dressed into a shirt that hung off of one shoulder that had the engraving of the words wild child on it in pink letters, some white ripped short shorts and white pump heels, natural make up with a little bit of pink and white, she straightened her hair got her keys and her phone and left out the door on her way to school in her hot pink camaro

As Miley pulled up in the school parking lot and got out of her car she saw Nick Jonas him it was him she hated him or at least she thought that she did miley started walking trying to ignore the fact that his stuck up girlfriend macy or him and his ego maniac self were standing there but just as she was about to get away he said it the two words that started her morning as terrible bad disgraceful horrible and any other words that describe not good.

"Hi Cyrus" is what he said

"You do know that I have a first name right"

"Oh come on Cyrus you and I both know that you wouldn't even prefer your last name, you would probably like the names loser, slut, or even pschyco better" Macy says

"See Macy that's where your wrong think about it and realize that you are all of those things"

And that's when miley walked off with a wide grin on her face

"Ughh I can't stand her she makes me sick just because she's Hannah freaking Montana she thinks she can do or say what ever she wants" Macy said to nick and she kept going on and on, but he wasn't listening he was to busy staring at miley


	2. Chapter 2 escalading and elevating

"Nick!" Macy screamed.

"Huh?" Nick said obviously caught off guard.

"I said lets go to class" Nancy said more quietly, but annoyed tone.

"Oh Right" Nick said still thinking about miley, why was he thinking about _her_, _that_ he didn't know. He hated Miley or at least that's what he saw of it that's what he thought

Miley opened her locker door to put her things inside and when she closed it she was relieved to see all of her best friends Emily, Selena, Demi, Mitchell, and of course who could forget the wonderful and lovely Joe

Miley didn't have a problem with Joe, Kevin, or Frank the tank (Frankie).But the one that she hated, the one who has been ruining her life ever since the sixth grade. NICK JONAS! It all started because she won class president in sixth grade and he wanted the title also, but people liked miley better. Believe it or not Miley and Nick were best friends, inseparable best friends. They would stick with one another through thick and thin. But when Miley won, Nick stopped hanging around her and started talking about her, and was just plain mean to her. And it's been that way ever since.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy" Miley said happily to her friends.

"What's up Miles" Demi said smiling.

"Oh nothing just missing you guys" Miley said.

"Well we're here" Selena said to her best friend of eleven years.

"I know we haven't seen each other in like forever" Emily said in a sarcastic way making everyone laugh she's always the funny one.

"So what have you guys been up to" Miley said.

"Oh just hanging out with you and em" Mitchell said with confidence

"Thank you Captain obvious" Miley said a little annoyed

"What?" Mitchell said confused.

"Noting hun" Emily said calmly.

"We work together dumbo" Miley said harshly.

"Well jeeezz who stuck a cork up your ass" Mitchell said.

"I'm sorry, but you can be very annoying" Miley said walking to the cafeteria with her best friends

"Hey Cyrus" Nick said walking along side her

"Nick I would really appreciate if you would leave me alone" Miley said apparently annoyed.

"Sorry can't do that it's my job to annoy you" Nick said rudely.

"Dude just leave her alone" Joe said trying to be the big brother

"Ok fine, _big brother_" Nick said as if he read Joe's mind.

"Please do because I'm escalading, elevating and I'm heading for the top" Miley said guaranteed.

"Yeah and she doesn't need any one like you holding her back" Selena said.

"Whatever" Nick said defeated.

Miley and her friends sat down at their usual table in the front of the cafeteria. Then that's when she saw him the cutest boy in star school. Liam Hemsworth and he was coming over her table. They did a movie together and kissed a couple of times in the movie, but she was sure it meant nothing. Miley was in a day dream when Liam came over to the table. Liam waved a hand in her face and started screaming her name and she finally snapped out of it. She was soo embarrassed her cheeks turned bright red.

"Hey Miley" Liam said with that charming award winning smile

"Hey" Miley said nervously. Why was she nervous they've talked before.

"So I was wondering if you would like to come on a date with me on Friday night." Liam said.

"Sure I'd love to" Miley said happily

"K bye" Liam said walking away

"Ooh someone's got a date" Emily said childishly

Miley was grinning soo widely. She wasn't going to let any one ruin this date, and that's what she meant. Not even Nick, the boy she hated with her with all her might. Or so she thought, but deep down was a stronger feeling than that. Neither he nor she knew about. A feeling no one knew was there, but what if all the things she said wasn't actually hate what if it was a more passionate feeling. Yeah, but that's only what if.


End file.
